crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Eisenmädel
Erica von Abendritter, born Eric Schroeder is known as Eisenmädel and is a Class of 2020 Dickinson Cottage student of Whateley Academy. She has a number of relatives who fought Nazis in various secret actions post-World War II.Summer of my German Heritage: Part 1 - Family Secrets History Eric had a pretty normal life, being raised by his grandparents Hans and Winifred in Little Rock, Arkansas. This all changed when the Green Cross decided she wanted to bring Eric's grandparents into her organization, whether they wanted or not. Unwilling to destroy all his research to prevent it from falling into the Green Cross' hands, Hans hid one sample in Eric's backpack when he left for camping. Eric eventually found the sample and decided that the only way to keep it safe was to ingest it, which ended up triggering his powers... and turning him into a girl. Powers Erica has greatly enhanced strength, although her musculature is only evident when she flexes; otherwise, she appears to be just a thin blonde teenager. Her skin and bones are accordingly tougher, allowing her to exert considerable force without hurting herself, making her a non-flying Brick. She has also some sort of defensive force field that seems to affect only fast-moving objects, such as bullets—slower attacks can penetrate it.The Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 2 Her sensory organs have been enhanced, giving her extremely good night vision. She can also accelerate her perceptions, allowing her to observe her environment in a sort of slow-motion, frame-by-frame effect. Her audition is similarly enhanced. As a side-effect, she can notice subliminar messages, making them explicit to her perception and thus negating the effect. The rest of her body does not accelerate in pace with her perception, however, so she is not a speedster. Although Erica's powers are mutant-like, they might not really be so; Hans hypothesizes that his formula may have interacted with the results of Baron Dämmerung's crude genetic experiments present in his genome.Summer of my German Heritage: Part 2 - Family History Name "Eisenmädel" means "Iron Girl" in German. The surname Abendritter is German for "evening knight". This should not be confused with "Eiserne Jungfrau" ("Iron Maiden"), which was a codename used by the Troll Bride during the war while serving as a Nazi Schattenherren (Shadow Men) agent. Whether the Troll Bride ever crossed swords with the original Eisenmädel in the post-war period isn't known. It's a legacy codename. The original Eisenmädel was none other than Erica's grandmother Winifred Schroeder. Associations * Abendritter family: ** Danielle Schroeder (mother, estranged) ** Hans Schroeder, a.k.a. "Opa" (grandfather) ** Winifred Schroeder, a.k.a. "Oma" (grandmother) -- former bearer of the codename Eisenmädel. ** Adolf Stein (great-uncle) -- Hans's brother. Until fairly recently he was an active agent working on behalf of various shadowy agencies, and old habits die hard. ** Margit Stein (great-aunt) -- Adolf's wife ** Penelope Stein (cousin) -- adopted granddaughter of Margit and Adolf. She is currently attending a high school in Indiana as a senior. ** Baron Dämmerung -- great-grandfather * Dickinson Cottage ** Calliope (Roommate) References Category:Gen2 Category:Students Category:Class of 2020 Category:Gender-complicated Category:Arkansas Category:Little Rock Category:Brick Category:Dickinson Cottage Category:Mutant Mayhem Machine